This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for testing flexible hose and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for testing the structural integrity of large cargo transfer hose.
The failure of large cargo transfer hose during use is a serious problem that produces costly and sometimes dangerous consequences. Such hose failure can be caused by fatigue resulting from normal use or by specific damage to a particular hose as sometimes occurs, for example, during a severe storm. Previous techniques for testing the structural integrity of hose has entailed the periodic pressurization of a hose section to a predetermined pressure level and a subsequent measurement of its length. Changes in the measured lengths of hose sections after given periods of use provided indications of the tested hose's structural condition. However, such testing procedures were cumbersome, time consuming and did not provide a satisfactorily accurate indication of structural integrity.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an improved test method and apparatus that will facilitate more rapid testing of large cargo transfer hose in addition to more accurately assessing the structural integrity thereof.